Friends with Benefits
by AliceMitch09
Summary: "This won't happen again." she said without looking back. "Yeah, Yeah, I hear ya." But he knew better, he always did. Feudshipping, Gijinka. Based from the song 'One More Night' by Maroon 5, mild-sexual themes. For my little sister.


**A/N: ...**Like, did I just fucking write a freaking smut? /checks what I did ...fuck, I did. Shoot me now. This is my first ever LEMON. AND, my sister requested this. Dang, shoot me now. Please be the better judge of me. And you know what, listen to 'One More Night' as you read this.

**Note: I have given them names: Zuri is Zangoose, Severus is Seviper. For the curious ones, click the image, that's how I depicted them.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"Mmmm- ah!"

The sound of heated lovemaking echoed, the owners equally lost into their lovemaking. They have been up for almost an hour, when everyone, down to the last pokemon, was out of sight; the two immediately turned up here and did it.

It being sex, they had been doing this for a while.

"A-Ahh!" she moaned, feeling his thrust pick up the pace, making it seem like he was fucking her to the ground. Her long legs that had wrapped around his hips, moving against his in attempt to synchronize with his rhythm.

He drags his red fangs over at her neck and bites down on her tender skin, she only groans in utter pleasure. He smirks as his forked tongues go over and lick at the spot he had bitten her, giving his special treatment of hard licks and sucks just to drive her insane.

Her ears twitch in sensation, animalistic sounds escaping her mouth when she felt him move harder against her as it associated with his special treatment on her neck. This was too much. She was burning that she could practically burst.

Every time they were doing this, they had always acted like it was their last. Every time, it felt like war, a war between two. A war of overpowering pleasure and angst the two had for each other.

Because they were from rival pokemon clans, they saw differently, saw darkly of the other.

Zuri, the Zangoose, and Severus, the Seviper.

They hated each other, could practically rip out the other's neck without hesitation. And yet, here they were, sharing a passionate lovemaking in one of quietest and most secret caves in all of Hoenn.

How in the world did they result to this? From being sworn enemies, to star-crossed lovers? How in the world did this happen?

Oh he could blame his father for that, for introducing himself to the enemy, for introducing him her, Zuri. There was a spark that emitted from him the moment they exchanged glances.

_She_ could be blaming the pack of Mankeys that got her into this mess, for overpowering her and showing how defenseless a female pokemon was. Everyone's a critic. Well, she _could_ also blame him for this, for 'saving' her ass when she could have just saved hers.

"The fuck do you want?" she sneered, not lowering her defenses as he walked towards her. Her teeth gritted together, eyes full of rage and hatred as he approached her.

Before he was at a foot away, she charged towards him. He easily evaded with a swift flick, she used it as an advantage and kicked him square in the chest.

He grabbed her foot and dragged her down, only to be hit by a swift attack. She landed on her two feet, smirking proudly at him.

They eyed each other, becoming wary of the other's slightest movement before deciding to take action.

Zuri crouched on all her fours, getting ready to attack. Severus merely observed her in amusement; her kimono rode up finely with her movement exposing enough skin for him to see.

"The name's Severus," he plainly said, his tail slithering from the side.

Zuri remained silent, not giving anything away, but only glared harder at him. Why is the fucking enemy giving his name at the near hours of his death? He must be a loony.

Just as she was about to leap off, he was standing behind her, his tail grabbing her legs and his hands by her wrists, keeping her in place. Their faces only a hairsbreadth away, she could feel his breath fanning her face.

"What's your name?" he asked mischievously, showing his two red fangs.

She said nothing, only found the courage to spit in his face. Instead of feeling insulted, he rather liked her attitude. He walked forward, leaving her wondering where he was taking her.

"W-Where are you taking me bastard?" she asked, struggling to break away. He only tightened his grip around her. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked rather, darkly and coolly. She felt her stomach twinge from the sound of his voice, but her face refused to show how affected she was.

"What's it to you bastard? More importantly, why the fuck should I be telling the fucking enemy my damn name?" she shouted, yelping lightly when she felt her back pressed against the cold hard tree trunk.

Looking up, she was met with his yellow eyes shining against the dark, boring into her amethyst ones. "Because, my little zangoose, I rather, find you interesting…" twisting her body around, he cornered her to the tree trunk – his tail holding her hands above her head, while his hips ensuring that her legs had to escape. Their proximity, dear god their proximity, it alerted her senses, heightened them, caused her face to flush the shade of her scar and her heart to quicken. He drew close, their noses almost touching when he asked once again. "What is your name?" he said each word painfully slow and hot.

For some reason, she panted, like she had run a marathon. This was almost too much; "Z-Zuri…my name is Zuri…" the words came out in a whisper, a quiet whisper.

The seviper smirked triumphantly, "There, that wasn't so hard wasn't it, Zuri?" Hmm, Zuri…he rather liked that name. Zuri, how it tasted finely against his tongue.

"S-Shut up! Just, what the fuck do you want with me?"

His smirked widened, his hold loosening a bit. He rather liked this.

"How about we be friends Zuri?"

…

"The fuck?!"

And that my friend, was only just the beginning.

Yep, he had first sought out to be her friend, even if it meant breaking one of the greatest taboos in history – to befriend the enemy. He'd break the tradition, he was the first of his kind of ever do so. But then, traditions smaditions. This was a new generation for crying out loud! Who actually gives a damn for tradition nowadays? Surely not him. No fucking sir.

* * *

"This won't happen again," she tells him as she puts on her kimono, her back to him.

He didn't say anything in return, merely enjoying the show – Zuri, flawlessly naked, with her perfect skin, putting on her clothes. The damn garments that show off more skin than it should.

He only licks his lips in anticipation, his forked tongue remembering her sweet taste lapping against his lips. She was a rare fruit, the sweetest of sweet that was his. His and his alone.

Ah, the sweet memory of their lovemaking, how'd he'd treasure moments like these forever.

Damn feelings, but Severus was in love with the fiery zangoose. That's right, he was in _love_ with her. But he never, not once, told a soul about this.

Much less, if it were Zuri.

Because to Zuri, this was nothing more than a 'Friends with Benefits' sort of deal, she'd rather be caught dead than to be seen hanging around with the likes of him.

If on the outside, they'd hate each other, inside, they both had this connection with the other. It was unhealthy, yet it was addicting.

As she finished putting on her sandal, she gave him one last look. "This won't happen again." And with that, she was gone by dusk.

The seviper chuckled, throwing his head back against the ground. He was buttnaked, but he didn't care. This cave was abandoned and left alone for centuries, barely any dark, rock or ghost pokemon lurked the area. This was their sanctuary, their safe sanctuary. But then, it felt more like _his._

_'This won't happen again.'_ She had said.

Severus merely snorted, "Yeah right Zuri."

He knew better, he _always_ did.

* * *

Side-step, dodge, side-step, dash.

Strike, strike, dodge.

Strike, dodge, strike, strike.

"Good! Keep it up Zuri!"

Leap, kick, dash, kick.

"Alright Zuri!"

Leap, leap, dash, strike.

Dash, side-step, side-step, strike.

"Very good Zuri," her father complimented, watching her intently from the sidelines.

Stealthily, from another sideline, observed Severus, he's been watching since he noticed a red and white moving object. When he came to, he had realized that it was Zuri, training herself to the bushes by her father, Zayne, and her sparring partner, Aron, the Lucario.

He watched as both her father and her sparring partner congratulated the young zangoose. He couldn't take his eyes off her, more importantly when he noted how sweaty she was. How her sweat glistened her skin, drenching her clothes that stuck to her.

His mood soured when he watched the damn Lucario wrap around her, it irked him. Only he should be given the right to do that! He grounded his teeth together, his tail whipping angrily against the branches.

"I'll see you later dad, Aron, bye!" she called off and headed towards another direction. His eyes followed her figure, a smirk playing on his lips, he knew where she was going.

"What'cha doin'?" he curiously asked her, perching himself upside the tree to take a better close at her, directly in front of her.

The zangoose pretended not to act surprise, only sighing rather annoyingly at him. This wasn't the first time they talked like this; this was becoming a rather dumb habit of his. And yet it was a miracle that they can even talk at all without anyone ever catching them.

"It's none of your business," she said, completely brushing him off. Ignoring the sound of his footsteps and slithering tail trailing behind her.

"Oh, cold Zuri we have today~"

She only gave him a glare, "Shut it."

He held his hand in the air for defense "Yes Ma'am."

As he trailed behind her, he mentally began to note the many things he rather liked about her. He noted on how her messy snowy white hair with occasional flaring red streaks would flow with the wind, making him curious as to how her hair would feel against his fingers.

She had pearly white complexion seemed all too perfect even against her clothes - most especially the way that her kimono showed off her voluptuous B-cup breasts (Lucario's words not his), while those black straps were nothing more than a teasing factor to those inviting slender shoulders of hers.

It didn't help either that her matching pearly long legs (despite being a short person) became a wow factor for him.

And let's not forget her face, her adorable childish-like face! Those sharp twin amethyst-like orbs that shone brightly day or night, rosy cheeks that flushed perfectly when she was poked at the right places, especially with that wild red scar on her right cheek, it would turn ten times redder whenever she'd blush.

She felt his stare and turned, only to find him smirking at her, giving nothing away. She felt disgusted at him and headed off to her destination.

But at the back of her mind, she couldn't help herself admitting that he was some hottie too. He had a pale complexion, dark purple hair swept and spiked naturally and bleached-like bangs that fell on his face.

He was also quite muscular, his clothes were nothing but cloth that hugged his fine features. She could barely see his rock hard abs beneath his clothes. And those tattoos on his neck, they just teased her, driving her to the corner.

He had a finely sculpted jaw, a long nose, supple lips and mesmerizing eyes. How can she forget about those eyes? The way they looked at her with a semblance of boredom, but hidden wonders and lust he has for her. They were so yellow, like the sun, and just like the sun, they just warmed her up until her toes.

She stopped dead in her tracks, shaking her head rapidly at such absurd thoughts. Where the fuck were these thoughts coming from?!

_No, no, no, no, must not get carried away with such stupid thoughts._ She berated to herself, smacking her face lightly with her fingers.

"FUCK!"

Severus watched her in amusement, chuckling lightly at her actions. She just looked sort of…_cute_. He snorted, catching the irritated zangoose's attention.

"The fuck's so funny?"

The seviper shook his head good-naturedly, covering his mouth with one hand. She hated this feeling, she hated how he could act so familiar with her, acting all buddy-buddy with her like they were…_friends._ She shudders, them, friends? Over her dead body.

As they neared the mountains, he noted that she looked both ways, her ears twitching before she finally moved on. They had continued walking, not that he complained.

They had eventually arrived at some spring, an underground spring to be precise. Above them was the mouth of the cave, bestowing them a beautiful view of the blue sky and greenery of the trees nearby. Granite crystalline surrounded the place, the water looked crystal and cool. The place had seemed like the perfect nesting place for a legendary pokemon, and yet not a single pokemon was in sight, none except them. Not even the tiniest sound belonged to a pokemon – the soft pitter and patter, the running water, and their soft footsteps.

Having arrived at her destination, she was about to take off her clothes but stopped when she remembered that _he _was here. Just when she wanted a bath in peace.

She turned to him with her arms crossed accompanied by a death glare, "Leave."

Severus cocked his head to the side, "Whyyyyyyy?"

"Because you're fucking annoying."

"That's not a reason." He smirked, further annoying her.

Her eye, the one with the scar, twitched. "Fine, I need a bath and this is my turf, you're trespassing my turf. That enough for ya?"

A low-whistle escaped from his mouth, but he wasn't leaving. "Your turf huh?"

"Yeah, my turf and you're fucking trespassing. Leave."

"What if I don't want to?"

She didn't respond, only glared harder.

Severus used this as an opportunity to advance towards her. When he was a few feet away however, she suddenly kick swept him, he dodged in time just to catch that glint in her eyes. He landed on his tail, being wary of the wet ground. Looking back at Zuri, she had taken up her position and was ready to strike him without hesitation.

* * *

With her head resting against his bare chest, Severus can't help but soften his yellow eyes down at her. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil and so innocent. How can he be rivals with someone like her? Gently, he brought her closer to him with his tail, their bare bodies brushing against each other.

Despite coming from rivaling species, the two were rather good friends. Well, if they _were _friends to begin with. The relationship between the two was rather complicated.

They knew a great deal about each other.

She knew that he was a pompous lazy ass heir to his clan, they expected much from him, but he cared less about what they wanted from him. Time to time, he was running off from his mentors, his parents and his friends, his life was anything but suffocating.

He knew that she was a hotheaded heir to her clan, that she was the first born ever to be female. He knew that she hated it when pokemons looked down on her due to her gender, knew that she was pushy and always in need of a fight.

She knew that despite living under the over killing atmosphere of his kind, Severus loved his parents to bits. He could sometimes admit that he was sort of a mama's boy, he was the apple of his parent's eye.

He knew how much she adored her father, her mother died when she was very young. He knew how much it meant to the world to her that her father was her number one support and her sole anchor to the tediousness of life.

And yet, despite having known this much about each other, the two still refused to be friends.

They weren't friends, much less than enemies, but how much less than becoming lovers?

He sighed as he watched her sleep, he could watch her sleep forever.

* * *

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" his forked tongue flicked his lips in anticipation. He never expected this to happen, but why let the opportunity slip? This could be fun.

"I fucking warned you." She growled, her eyes not leaving his.

He only winked at her.

In a flash, she lunged at him with both claws striking him. Severus evaded with ease, clearly mocking the zangoose. Slash after slash after slash, but she just cannot hit him. It was as if he was taunting her, mocking her, and it just pissed her off.

She hated it.

This was what she despised of male pokemon, they always looked down on female pokemon like her, taking her for some prissy and weakling. She hated it, them, him, most especially him.

"You look cute when you're angry Zuri," he teases, his face only a few inches from hers, only to draw back before an iron claw was about to hit his face. "Shut it!" she growled, ready to strike again. But it didn't work out.

In one quick fluid motion, his tail sweeps her off, sending her off balanced that she tumbles forward. In another swift movement, Severus has her arms pinned in his grasp. She tries to pry him away, only to find the action impossible. The hard glare on her face quickly wipes away from her face, replacing it was a look of shock and embarrassment.

His gaze burned into hers, a myriad of emotions and an unspoken message striking down to her core. She found it impossible to turn away from him, her body was frozen in place. Her ears felt numb, she couldn't hear anything but her heart beating against her chest. And for once, that smug look on his face evaporated. A look of seriousness marred his handsome face, a face that was only inches from hers.

All form of thoughts left his brain, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't remember that she was the enemy anymore, the enemy that had caught his eye. Nothing made sense to him any longer. The only thing that filled his thoughts was her face, her beautiful face in a shock. His eyes trailed from her snowy white hair with red flares, her amethyst eyes, that scar, until it stopped at a certain part of her face – her lips.

Her lips, those rosy pale looking lips, they began to fill his mind. They were the only ones that made sense to him. Before he could stop himself, he was already leaning close to her at a painfully slow pace. An achingly slow pace.

She couldn't take it any longer, she wanted those lips on him now!

"Fuck it."

Grabbing his neck harshly, she pulls his lips down to hers and starts kissing him violently. Surprisingly, his lips were soft and languid against hers, and she can almost taste the faintest of brandy on his mouth. When he kisses back, kissing hard, she finds herself copying him when he nips and sucks.

Suddenly, there was a hint of struggle between the two. And a short amount of desperate fumbling later, Severus found the solution –he had pinned Zuri against the wall. Having found the solution, his lips found themselves back into hers, back into a heated kiss.

Clumsy hands of his reach up to her obi, tugging at the complicated strings that was tied around the material before it loosens and falls off the ground. With her kimono open, he now has a full view of her bra and micro shorts, using this as an opportunity to glide his hands over her skin.

Zuri suddenly makes a sound between a groan and a moan in between kisses, she harshly pulled back from the kiss to flip the situation so Severus was against the wall. Reaching up to his zipper, she harshly zipped it down and he just shrugged it off to the floor. His pale sculpted tattooed chest comes to view, she ogled at the very sight of it. Not resisting any longer, she leaned in and kissed his chest.

He was surprised by her actions, but lies against the cold ragged wall in satisfaction, humming deep in his throat while his hands skim further at her soft skin. Zuri kisses every inch of his chest, licking the damnable tattoos even, she feels his excitement against her thighs. Wanton desires fill the seviper's manhood that causes him to harshly grab her hips and grinds his hips to hers, burying his head into the crook of her neck. She gasps at the sudden intrusion followed by a long moan as he nips and sucks hard into her delicate skin.

Not taking it any longer, she grabs a fistful of his hair to bring his head to hers, where she mashes their mouths together. His cool forked tongue slips into her mouth, licking every crevice of her mouth before crushing against her tongue. She moaned loudly into his mouth, her legs felt like they were giving away from the sensation, Severus then grabs her by the backs of her thighs to level their groins together. Her full legs wrap themselves around his hips while their tongues continue with their violent tango of taste and dominance. His hips continue their onslaught of pounding her against the wall, like he wanted to leave her in a mess, she found herself returning the fervor, founding herself getting overwhelmed by the sensation.

He breaks away with a sloppy loud 'smack' and turns his attention to taking off her remaining clothes, starting with her bra, then with her shorts and stockings. He in turn, moves to take off his pants, small fingers beat him before he could even begin with his belt. He decided to let her do the work. With both of them absolutely naked before each other, the two didn't hesitate to return to they had originally been doing.

Pure lust consumes him as he crawls on top of her, her back falling against the cold, wet ground. Pure lust poured into their heated kiss, her lips already swollen but ever so soft and sweet. Not wanting to wait any longer, he aligns himself to her entrance and slowly enters her, she growls in pain and pure pleasure. "Move!" she chokes.

And so he did, achingly slow at first that it drove her practically insane, leaving her panting for more. He had bitten down harshly on her ear, wanting to keep her senses heightened as he sank deeper. He chuckled softly against her neck, nipping, sucking or licking when he has the chance. And then, he quickened the pace, feeling her wriggling under her after each harsh thrust. He moved roughly into her, almost smashing her in the process. He continued penetrating her, creating a deep, intense, painful yet pleasurable sensation. Zuri had let out an animalistic growl, jerking roughly against him, a slur of words escaped Severus'.

One thrust later and they both came at the same time, white euphoria blinded their eye sights leaving their body limp and immobile. He collapsed on top of her, ragged breathing through her ears. _Their_ ragged breathing filled the cave.

What the fuck just happened?

Weren't they supposed to be enemies out for each other's necks a moment ago?

Was this just a heat of the moment sort of shit?

What were they know?

These thoughts filled both pokemon's thoughts as they resurfaced back into reality, the after effects of their sex still present, aching muscles and sore privates screaming at their every movement.

It was then that they realized that they have never said a word to each other since they started. In fact, neither one of them seemed to stop, like they wanted this thing to happen all this time.

Rising himself from her neck, he found himself staring into those deep amethyst orbs of hers. She caught his stare and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

He chuckled, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Nothing, just noticed how really pretty you are."

The zangoose crossed her eyes at him, her mouth opened to rebuke only to be interrupted by her own moan when he slipped out his twitching member from her swollen confines. He smirked down at her, "You were saying?"

Her face flushed lightly, her cheeks puffing as a frown formed on her face. "F-Fucker…"

"Hn? What was that?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, you wanted your bath right?"

"Shitfa- wait, what?"

Before she knew it, Severus has her in his arms. Her amethyst eyes were wide as saucers and her face burned with such intensity that she completely match the flares on her hair. The devious smirk on his face showed of his amusement at her reaction, they were both still butt naked after wall.

"Why don't we share a bath then?" he suggested nonchalantly as he neared the waters.

Zuri tried to jump away from his arms, only to have his hold tighten around hers. Her tail limply was of no use to helping her, leaving his tail at an advantage to wrap itself around her for leverage.

Slowly dipping himself into the water with Zuri in his arms, the two welcomed the cool water that cleansed away the scent of their sex. Without another warning, he has his arms around her waist, drawing her close to his chest. Her face looked it was burning a hundred times worst, and all he could do was laugh mischievously at her.

"T-This won't happen again." She stuttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

He only smirked, taking a hold of her chin with his hand and forefinger. He drew his face close to hers, their lips brushing against each other, he said in a heated tone "We'll see about that m'dear…" then he silenced her with his mouth.

* * *

They had been doing that for a while now, since they last met, that's all they almost do. And it was always on that very cave, _her _cave which then became _their _cave.

She swore that it would never happen again, he could practically care less just as long as he can get her when no one's looking.

There _were_ times when he'd do so, when Zuri was all alone in the woods, he'd snatch her off the ground and kiss her senseless, earning an earful from her.

She swore to herself time and time again that _that_ would never come again, and yet, day by day, that aching desire burned for him. It killed her, she hated it. It was unhealthy.

Severus on the other hand couldn't keep it much longer, as the day passes by, each day corrupted for his aching need for her to grow and grow. He wanted- no, needed her.

The cave seemed like their holy ground for their lovemaking, it was the only place they knew was safest to do so without getting caught. It only happened once, and yet they knew that if they wanted something, the other was already there and the sex would happen.

Like it was in their instinct, like they knew when the other would be waiting by the cave and they knew what exactly they wanted.

This was how everything came to be, for the past years of their complicated relationship, this was how everything came to be.

* * *

"A-A-AH!" she screamed, feeling his tongue lapping against her clit.

It was always like this, them going rough and hard on each other like it were their last. And then when they'd part ways, the same promises that was almost practically forgotten, but sometimes said to each other – "Just one more night" and then no more.

Promises were meant to be broken.

"S-S-Severus- Ah!"

Her blood felt like electricity, sending pleasurable tingles down her bloodstream and spine as she writhed helpless under his tight grasp. His tail coiling itself around her thigh, caressing against her smooth skin.

Her claws – which were reduced to fingers – fisted into his hair as she writhed in complete pleasure.

Without asking, he probed two fingers into her leaking hole, feeling her walls clenching against his fingers. His forked tongue continued with lapping and licking of her clit, often giving gentle sucks when something had leaked out. His digits dug deeper into her, searching for that one jewel that would make her scream his name in complete pleasure.

He always knew what to do with her, always knew how to drive her mad, knew exactly what to give her.

"A-Ah, t-there! R-right there!" she mewled, her vision going white. She tightened her fingers around his dark hair and Severus groans at the added pressure.

Oh yeah, he _always_ knew what to do to her, knew how to undo her, knew _exactly_ what buttons to push, and _always_ ended up doing a great job of doing so.

And yes, _he_ was her escape to her everyday hectic life, her sweet ticket to vent out her emotions.

At times, it was all about sex.

But some other times, it wasn't.

She'd hate to admit it but, she kinda liked this kind of relationship. Unhealthy as it may be, but he was a good listener and a comforting shoulder to lean on. But of course, she'd never admit it to anyone, or him.

They were more of Friends with Benefits, and that was it.

* * *

"This won't happen again." She told him, tying the obi around her waist without once giving him a spare glance.

Oh yeah, he knew, he pretended to know.

He _pretended_ to think that he liked her when actually, he was in love with her.

And she's not in love with him…

"Yeah, yeah…see ya Zuri~"

Her face darkened as her face scrunched up into a childish pout.

"Jerk."

…yet

* * *

**/dies what the fuck did I just write? ; x ; ohmygaaaaaaaaaaaaawd. **

**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY SISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAR! /shakes fist in air**

**please be the better judge for me?**


End file.
